wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Most Valuable Poster
A Most Valuable Poster (MVP) is a player who has answered players' questions consistently and accurately in the past that Blizzard gives a note of credibility to what they post. They continue to promote constructive posting wherever they can. They contribute to the community and encourage polite discussion throughout the forums. When you see an MVP post, listen to what they have to say — they were chosen for their knowledge of the game, also. The MVP program is not to say that no one else is helpful, nor that MVPs are 100% helpful. But for the sake of the new player, asking a question, the MVP post means "This poster is likely telling you the truth with the intent of helping you." MVPs have no special knowledge, nor moderation powers. They quite simply just remember things said previously, or know where to look up answers, and are willing and able to do so. History The MVP (Most Valuable Poster) program for the World of Warcraft forums started on 11/11/05 for the English US forums, 10/30/06 for the English, German, and French EU forums, 1/30/07 for the Spanish EU forums, and 3/13/09 for the Latin US Forums. No current Program exists for the Oceanic US Forums or the Russian EU Forums, but there are plans to implement programs in the near future. The first four posters ever involved with the WoW portion of the program were Faizaniel, Hyacinth, Trepas, and Palehoof. Of the four, only Faizaniel and Palehoof remain as MVPs. In the initial phase, using the original forum architecture, MVP posters posted in light blue font. Later in the program they also received an animated forum avatar: an Ironhide Devilsaur from Un'goro Crater. The font was, conceptually, between grey and blue. Not quite a staff poster, but not just another player either. The light, or as some say, "Pale" blue font, indicated that Blizzard notes that poster is reliably accurate and honest in their posting, and has a history of being helpful to other posters. In the new forum architecture implemented by Blizzard, MVP posters post in a bright green font. Many concerns were brought up saying that the light blue font was, alternately, too much or not enough. Some posters complained that the light blue was too close to grey and they could not tell the difference. Some others complained that the light blue was still "blue" and afforded undue recognition. Still others simply mistook MVP posters for staff members and treated them accordingly. However, the new forum structure makes it quite clear. MVPs are also asked to include MVP in their signature, to make it clear where their talents lie: UI, Customer Service, Community, and so forth. MVPs are flagged by account, rather than by character. Any alternate character on an MVP's account will also post with the same green font and Devilsaur avatar. On 11/30/09, Blizzard poster Zarhym announced a new avatar for the MVPs: an Ironbound Proto-Drake. This was stated as being part of the five year anniversary of World of Warcraft, which was also the four year anniversary of the MVP program. The green font remains, but the cheerfully bobbing head of "Dino Bob the Avasaur" as he was sometimes called has been retired."Fresh New MVP Look" by Zarhym http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=21333738692> US English MVPs :;Current :: Iriel (UI & Macros Forum) :: Alestane (UI & Macros Forum) :: Lopeppeppy (UI & Macros Forum) :: Tandaa (Customer Service Forum) :: Eilethalua (Customer Service Forum) :: Shandiee (Customer Service Forum) :: Piril (Mac Technical Support Forum) :: Faizaniel (Community) :: Frejya (Community) :: Kozzae (Community) :: Palehoof (Community) :: Crepe (Community) :: Snowfox (Community) :;Previous :: Trepas (Community) Spring 2006 :: Deadlykris (Customer Service Forum) (see forum post) Wednesday, January 31, 2007 :: Thunderwulf (Technical Support Forum) (see forum post) Thursday, February 22, 2007 :: Hyacinth (Community) sometime after 1/4/2007 :: Cogwheel (UI & Macros Forum) late December, 2008 :;April Fools 2010 ::Đeathwing (Black Dragonflight MVP) (see last post) MVP posing as Deathwing for five hours on the forums US Latin MVPs :;Current :: Lorsty (Community) US Oceanic MVPs :;N/A EU English MVPs :;Current :: Adnaw (Community) :: Celiby :: Shammoz :: Lobotomy :;Previous :: Anvilbeard (Community) (see forum post) Monday, February 12, 2007 :: Schwick (Community) :: Highlander (Community) :: Xenodia (Interface) EU French MVPs :;Current :: Gauric (Community) :;Previous :: Gnii (Community) early November, 2007 EU German MVPs :;Current :: Baarab (Community) :;Previous :: Karash (Community) (see forum post) 30/06/2009 EU Spanish MVPs :;Current :: Sherinda (Community) :: Padrekarras (Community) :: Proenix (Community) EU Russian MVPs :;N/A External links Palehoof Interview References Category:Community Category:Game terms Category:Official forums